


King of My Heart

by mostlyimagines



Category: Shawn Mendes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlyimagines/pseuds/mostlyimagines
Relationships: Shawn Mendes/Reader, Shawn Mendes/You
Kudos: 7





	King of My Heart

You and Shawn had been…casually, hanging out recently. It’s been a couple of weeks and things had been going very well. You weren’t technically dating, but at the very least, you were definitely seeing each other.

It was a bit strange to think about how quickly things had escalated between you. After one too many non-successful relationships, you decided that you’re better off being alone. Living on your own was perfectly fine, you were happy and independent. It had been better that way. But now here you are with Shawn. You’d only met a few weeks ago and yet you already found yourself giving up that decision you’d made about independence and whatever. This feels good. Really good, and right. 

You were at Shawn’s apartment hanging out with him. Though lately ‘hanging out’ with Shawn mostly meant discreetly flirting with each other. Maybe too discreetly, the feelings weren’t coming across too clearly for either of you. A big part of you wanted this to be more than a fling that won’t have meant much six months from now. You were sitting on the couch with your legs laid lazily across his lap. 

“Will you- no shut up, i’m being serious! It was good!” Shawn exclaims while popping open a bag of chips for you. 

“Shawn, you’ve lost your mind. It’s done, it’s gone, out the window. It was disgusting.”

He gasped in fake shock. “Wh-what? On what grounds?”

You threw your head back a little and laughed. “It gave Maria food poisoning. On those grounds.” You reach into the bag and pulled out a small handful. 

He hummed in disagreement, “You can’t prove that. Nobody else got it.” You give him a look that tells him should know better than that, to which he chuckles in response. 

“Nobody in the entire world would eat as much seafood as she eats though, Shawn.”

“Exactly, eating that much seafood from anywhere would give anyone food poisoning, Y/N.”

“Still, doesn’t mean it didn’t taste bad.” He started to say something, but then noticeably bit his tongue, deciding against it. You didn’t question it, moving on from the conversation. 

You picked up the remote and began flipping through channels mindlessly. “What do you wanna watch?”

“Whatever you want, baby.” He barely mumbled over the last word, unsure if the name was something you’d like. You did. You definitely did. You smiled giddily to yourself, which didn’t go unnoticed and sent a happy hum through him. 

-

It was kind of unfortunate that you couldn’t really go on an official date with Shawn, the only times you could ever be in public together were when you were with a group.

You have to admit though, it was worth it for the luxury of privacy. Most people that celebrities dated weren’t given the blessing, let alone eight months into a relationship. It was a miracle that you and Shawn had been able to contain the details of your relationship to close friends and family only. 

You’d told him earlier on in the relationship that if you had gone public with it, the world wouldn’t end and you’d be able to adjust your relationship around it. 

“Y/N…that’s not the issue, trust me. I know we’d be able to make it through that if we had to, but it’s everything else too. The paparazzi following you around, taking pictures of us in private moments. I mean there’d be an article every other week accusing one of us of cheating. That’s just how it goes, sweetheart.”

You hadn’t really considered any factors outside of your relationship, but now you were starting to realize that he had a point. 

“I don’t want you to have to deal with all of that, especially not if I can help it.” he explained.

For a while, you had trouble with the whole idea. You’d never had to hide like this before and as a result, the priorities that people usually had in normal relationships couldn’t be applied to this one, and honestly, it was uncomfortable. Shawn though, he made it worth it. 

Being with Shawn changed your priorities, in a wonderful, never-had-love-like-this-before kind of way. You got used to the secrecy, and eventually grew to take solace in it. Plus, the two of you found ways to have fun with it, and see it in a more fond light. 

You began falling hard for each other, which only made the idea of keeping your love to yourselves even more appealing. It was a true luxury to be able to live happily and undetected like this, though you could tell Shawn didn’t always feel that way. You knew that despite him wanting to keep you away from the public eye, he felt bad that you couldn’t have normal dates in the fancy restaurants that he’d love to take you to. 

“Are you sure you are, though?” he asked, a small frown present on his face. “Like 100%?”

“A million percent. I’m happier than I’ve ever been, Shawn.” You tried to get him to look you in the eyes so that he could see that you were telling the truth. 

“But, we can’t do the stuff that you deserve to be able to do.” He looks down at the couch, avoiding eye contact. “I know that I said dating in secret like this was a luxury that lots of celebrities don’t get, but being able to kiss you and just be with you in public would also be pretty great.” he said, huffing out a breath. 

“That’s not a luxury, not to me.” You leaned over to him and kissed him as sweetly as possible, before breaking the kiss, which made him look up at you. “Your lips are my idea of luxury. In public or not.” Finally, you got a beautiful, wide smile from him. 

-

There were a number of people here who you didn’t know, and didn’t completely trust not to repeat anything they might see at the party. Particularly anything they might see you and Shawn doing. Despite these concerns, you were still able to relax and have a good time with each other for once. You and him leaned against the ledge of the rooftop. 

People wouldn’t understand what it’s like with you and him. The kind of connection you have is unparalleled to any relationships either of you have had before. It’s the kind of thing you spend forever waiting for, that love that seems like it might never come but then all of a sudden it’s right in front of you and you’re in it. It’s made you throw caution into the wind and let down every guard you’d had to build up from past relationships. You’d given your entire heart to him, trusting him to treat it like glass that held the same value of gold. He never disappointed. 

Broken bones from exes that were less than gentle were being mended by him, and for the first time you’d been able to consider that maybe this won’t end in heartbreak and you won’t have to find a way to move on again. You’re in love, and being in this type of love, feels so, so great. This is what you’ve been waiting for. 

Whenever you and Shawn were in public, you spent most of your time with friends. Small parties, in odd locations, not at all any big A-List event. 

“I like this.” Shawn spoke up, thoughtfully. 

“Like what?” You hummed. 

“Being able to hang out with you. With other people around, anyways. It’s nice.”

You took another sip of your beer that was bordering on tasting bad, but didn’t quite cut it. But who are you kidding, alcohol is alcohol. The red plastic cup was emptying, but you couldn’t bring yourself to leave Shawn and go get some more. You didn’t want to. 

You looked at him and smiled, very much liking how he felt the need to tell you he likes spending time with you. He reminded you of things like that often, no matter how much you already know. 

You smile at him lightly, “I love you.”

He looks over the ledge, down at the streets and smiles too, eyes twinkling. “I love you too, Baby.”


End file.
